Sexting in Room 416
by Uphill Both Ways
Summary: Even Mikado gets bored in class. Mikida Fluff.


It was an absolutely _beautiful_ day; the sun was nearly blinding, the skies were cloudless, and a warm breeze drifted through the air.

The only problem to Mikado, was that he was in _school_. Normally, he wouldn't mind class at all, only the teacher up at the front of the room was not only _terrible_ at explaining anything at all; she _also_ was teaching a lesson he'd learned the year prior. So, utterly bored, Mikado slid his phone into his lap discreetly, tempted to text his best friend, though he had nothing to say. He opted with something plain.

**[I'm bored.] **

Glancing back up at the teacher, Mikado made sure she wasn't suspicious, before turning his attention back to the phone under the desk. It vibrated as a new message came in.

**[Aww, poor Mikado-kun ('A`) Think of something naughty~ That's what I do.]**

Mikado frowned. He typed with a blush dusting his cheeks.

**[Like what?]** He hit 'send'.

Another vibration.

**[Well duh, Prude Major, like sex. Imagine a beautiful erotic chick spread out in front of you（*´▽｀*）]**

Mikado did. The mental image felt wrong, but he enjoyed the risqué feel of imagining such a thing in class.

**[Then what?] **

He waited anxiously for the next message.

**[Do I have to spell it out for you, Mikado-kun? What do you think happens next?]**

Mikado paused his fingers gliding over the keys for a minute as he actually started to imagine something dirty. He got the visual of a girl's body, but when he started to imagine her doing something, Masaomi's face would come to mind instead. Typing again, Mikado carefully chose his words, as to not alert his friend of who he was really seeing.

**[Er, she unbuttons my pants?]**

**[Mhm, okay. (*°∀°)=3 Then? ]**

Mikado swallowed heavily.

**[Then she starts rubbing me in her soft palms.]**

**[Ooh~ nice. （゜◇゜）]**

**[She takes all of me in her mouth, and it's warm and wet.]**

**[Yep. （￣ー￣）]**

The back of Mikado's neck warmed considerably, and he completely tuned out the teacher's voice.

**[He's deep-throating me, his tongue sliding over my slit, and her hands play with my balls.]**

**[O-okay… (ーー;)]**

**[He asks to swallow my cum, but I pull out before I explode, and push him back down.]**

**[…]**

**[He moans in my ear as I take a nipple into my mouth and swirl my tongue around it, and you're gasping my name as I make my way down your stomach.]**

**[（￣□￣；）]**

**[I give you my hand, and you suck on my fingers, getting them wet with your skilled tongue. Once they're slick enough, I kiss down your navel again.]**

Mikado didn't wait for a response before sending another text, glued to the story floating through his head, unable to filter out Kida's face and body.

**[I push one finger in, and you're warm and tight around it. I add a second finger, and I feel your muscles adjust around me, you're hands are in my hair and you're face is flushed.]**

**[When I add a third finger, you gasp my name again, a cute expression on your face that shows you're trying to hold in your gasps.]**

**[I position myself between your legs and thrust in.]**

**[I speed up; you're so tight and warm around me, and it feels amazing.]**

**[You can't hold it in anymore, gasping and moaning as I pound into you-]**

"_Ryugamine-kun_!"

Surprised, Mikado looked up frantically, the heat in his cheeks disappearing and panic gripping his mind. He met the frustrated gaze of his teacher, who had at some point during the lesson ended up right next to his desk.

"S-Sorry sensei, I was j-just—"

"Just _texting_ in my classroom."

Mikado gulped nervously while the teacher ripped the phone from his shaking hands, just as it vibrated signaling a new text message. It all depended on what Kida had said in that message, and Mikado was worried he'd gone too far after all.

"Now let's see what was _so_ important you couldn't listen to my lesson."

Anxiety took hold of Mikado as the teacher's eyes scanned the text.

"Hmph. 'Mikado-kun, why did you stop that beautiful literature, strange emoticon'? Well at least it seems like you were being productive at least, but I'm still confiscating this, "the teacher stated, walking back over to her desk and stuffing the phone into one of the desk drawers.

"Yes, sensei."

Mikado breathed a sigh of relief as the teacher started her lesson again, vowing to never again daydream like that in her class...

But a few minutes later, he was bored again.

* * *

**A/N: PFFF. The kinkmeme strikes again. **


End file.
